


Вы, конечно же, шутите.

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Райнхард слишком буквально воспринял идею "держать Ройенталя на цепи" и подарил ему ошейник.





	Вы, конечно же, шутите.

**Author's Note:**

> полностью цитата из канона звучит так  
– И то же относится ко всем вам. Если у вас есть решимость, и вы готовы рискнуть всем, то действуйте. Можете бросить мне вызов в любое время.  
На его изящных губах промелькнула тонкая улыбка. Дрожь волнами пробежала через каждый нерв в теле Ройенталя. Он не понимал, как прозвучал его голос, когда он произнёс:  
– Вы, конечно же, шутите.  
Райнхард сбросил свою прежнюю кожу. Потеряв половину себя, он пытался заглушить это, найдя что-то новое. Это изменение с радостью примут одни, в то время как других оно отвратит. К кому относится он сам, Ройенталь сказать не мог.
> 
> Таймлайн текста не соответствует таймлайну цитаты.

У оловянных солдатиков настоящая кровь

***  
_Дрожь волнами пробежала через каждый нерв в теле Ройенталя. Он не понимал, как прозвучал его голос, когда он произнёс:  
– Вы, конечно же, шутите._  
Райнхард держал в руках узкий кожаный ремень, слишком короткий, чтобы быть брючным.   
Ройенталь догадывался, что это, но боялся верить своим глазам. По телу прошла еще одна волна дрожи, отчетливо сменившийся возбуждением. Подчинившись молчаливому приказу, он расстегнул китель, сорочку и подставил обнаженную шею.  
Тонкие сильные пальцы Райнхарда сначала погладили кожу, отчего во рту мигом пересохло, а потом он затянул ремень, скрепив его леденящей пряжкой.  
\- Именно так, Ройенталь.  
Оскар сам застегнул сначала воротник сорочки, а потом и китель. Никто не увидит украшение, подаренное гросс-адмиралу его императором. Никто не догадается, что теперь каждый вздох дается с трудом — его пометили ошейником, как собаку. Никто не поверит, что ночью, ложась в постель, Оскар касается грубой теплой кожи ремня, проводит по ребру, где она сменяется шеей и, выплескивается в руку, подтягивая себя вверх за металлическое кольцо.   
Каждый раз, когда Райнхард вызывает его к себе, верится, что он, усмехнувшись, спросит — носит ли адмирал его подарок? Тогда Ройенталь согнется в поклоне, а потом, выпрямившись, расстегнет воротничок.

По дороге на Хайнессен, Ройенталь страшится этого приказа. Что будет если Райнхард скажет принять вызов на мостике, перед всеми и перед всеми же прикажет оголить шею?

В Эуфонии все изменилось. Оскар перестал ждать. Ошейник натирал, причиняя боль. Ложась в постель, Оскар долго водил ладонью по члену, в напрасных попытках кончить.  
Когда пришло известие о гибели Люца и покушении на кайзера, Оскар разделся и впервые посмотрел на себя в зеркало обнаженным — бешеный пес, помеченный хозяйской рукой. Хотелось затянуть ремень еще туже, чтобы перестать дышать, а потом высвободить себя из него, освободить от обещаний, клятв, верности. Оставить только сердце воина, равного по силе и талантам. Увести за собой тех, кто сочтет его достойным. Поднять флот в небо, к освобождению и смерти. Единственному, что имело теперь значение.

***  
Райнхард прилетел сам, чтобы забрать принадлежащее ему. Почти брезгливо осмотрел номер гостиницы, служивший генерал-губернатору кабинетом, и опустил шторы, отгородив ее от солнечного ясного мира за окном.  
Другого золотистые локоны, спускающиеся до середины спины, сделали бы похожим на девушку, Райнхард же был воином и повелителем. Завороженный, Оскар смотрел на него, ловил каждый взгляд, каждый жест, каждое движение губ, но его собственное тело было сковано ремнем и намертво заперто пряжкой. Ему было тяжело дышать с Райнхардом одним воздухом, стоять рядом, зная, что нельзя прикоснуться. Что его пальцы не принесут облегчения. Что надежды нет.  
Райнхард мог приехать только для того, чтобы последней данью тому, что было между ними, отправить его в отставку лично. С этими словами, угаснет все, ради чего стоило жить.  
Интересно, удивится ли Миттермайер, снимая с его тела ремень? Или обмывать и готовить к погребению будут женщины? Они же и будут судачить — что за нелепое украшение носил на себе некогда гросс-адмирал, генерал-губернатор Новых Земель, Оскар фон Ройенталь.

Райнхард провел пальцами по столу, будто проверял наличие пыли.  
— Мне говорили, что это вы стоите за покушением, Ройенталь. Я рассмеялся им в лицо, потому что верю своим адмиралам. Не напрасна ли моя вера?   
Эти же пальцы он поднес к собственному воротничку и едва коснулся его, приглашая показать себя. Улыбка была злой.   
Рука дрожала — это было неправильно, но Оскар ничего не мог с собой поделать. Она дрожала, едва справляясь с застежкой кителя. Оскар долго возился с воротничком сорочки, и потом, отведя его в сторону, опустил взгляд. Просто не мог смотреть, как изменится лицо Райнхарда. Как благородная воинская ярость сменится отвращением к тому, кто стал не более, чем помеченным животным. Можно было поставить тавро — равносильное унижение.  
Шаги прозвучали вкрадчиво, тихо. Это их звук согнул Ройенталя, поставив на колени перед его господином. Райнхард коснулся пальцами волос — Оскар поднял лицо, крепко закрыв глаза. Он не мог видеть, просто не мог позволить себе увидеть разочарование, отвращение, злобу — все то, что обезобразит даже самое прекрасное из лиц. Райнхард, который змеей свился под полоской черной кожи, должен был оставаться безупречным, чтобы потом, в последние минуты жизни Оскар мог вспомнить его.   
Обжигающе холодные пальцы провели по виску, спустились к подбородку.  
— Посмотрите на меня, Ройенталь. — Райнхард улыбался, на этот раз тепло. — Вы верны мне.  
— Да, — сказал Оскар, чувствуя губами подушечки пальцев.  
Они, играюче, скользнули в рот, стоило ему приоткрыть губы, выдыхая признание.  
Оскар ласкал их языком, втягивал, предлагал узнать себя. Возбуждение собиралось тяжелым комом. Онемением спускалось с губ, по груди — вниз. Ему хотелось принять их глубже. Показать, что он может принять их глубже. Что его не надо жалеть. Не надо быть нежным, ласковым — ему нужно прощение. За эту его беспутную верность, которую Райнхард смог пережить только чудом.  
Оскар сам расстегнул на императоре брюки. Сам взял в рот еще мягкий член. Сам вылизывал и его, и пальцы, чередуя, до тех пор, пока Райнхард не застонал низко и тяжело.  
Прикасаться к себе было бессмысленно. Собственные руки не принесут удовлетворения, поэтому он обнял Райнхарда за бедра и двигался, подчиняясь ритму, который диктовала положенная за затылок ладонь.  
Достаточно было посмотреть снизу вверх, увидеть, как тяжело дышит Райнхард, как потемнели его зрачки от желания, и с собственных губ сорвался густой непривычный стон. Задыхаться, глотать воздух во время редких передышек и снова подаваться вперед — глубоко, глубже, еще немного, пока член не набух, чтобы выпустить сперму.  
Казалось, она была везде, или же это Оскар оказался не настолько опытен или расторопен, чтобы проглотить все.  
Он поправил белье, застегнул на Райнхарде брюки и прижался к бедру щекой. У Оскара все еще не было на это права, но так, прижимаясь к ногам, оказалось легче переносить болезненное возбуждение, сковавшее все тело.  
— Встаньте, — приказал Райнхард.  
Смотреть ему в глаза на равных казалось невозможным. Не менее невозможным, чем чувствовать ладонь, коснувшуюся члена. Райнхард провел по нему пальцами — через ткань, еще и еще раз, пока Оскар не обхватил себя за плечи, не в силах прикоснуться к императору, не в силах больше сдерживаться. Нуждающийся в опоре, в облегчении, в доверии, которое оказал ему Райнхард.  
Он не толкался в руку — нет.  
— Кончите для меня, Ройенталь.  
От ровного приказа тело пронзила дрожь, и Оскар выплеснулся, подчинившись ему.  
Он почувствовал собственный запах на пальцах Райнхарда, когда тот прикоснулся к ремню, а потом освободил Оскара от себя. Было больно. Шею обожгло огнем. Хотелось кричать. Ему казалось, что ремень врос в кожу, и сейчас Райнхард снимал его вместе со всем тем, что объединяло вместе душу и тело.  
Прохладные пальцы, коснувшиеся шеи, принесли мимолетное облегчение, большее, чем стоило и мечтать.  
— Вы носили его все это время? — спросил Райнхард.  
Оскар не мог рассмотреть выражение лица, только чувствовал, что Райнхард прижался лбом к его лбу.  
— Вы дали мне это и только вы могли его снять.  
Может быть это Оскар потянулся для поцелуя, может быть это было решение Райнхарда, а может быть Ройенталь просто выполнил то, чего желал его император, но не мог сказать вслух.  
Пальцы ласкали шею, а Райнхард целовал, будто пытался забрать всю боль, которую сам же и причинил, неосторожным приказом. Он, наверное, и не догадывался, насколько счастливо-опустошенным чувствовал себя Оскар. Насколько любимым.


End file.
